


Tigers in a cage

by littleberd



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Characteristics, Framing, Funny, Illegal Activities, Illegal Experimentation, Law Abiding Citizen Lee Ping, M/M, Poor Lee, and it wasn't even the guys they beat up, assassin Biffy, cam joined a brand new gang that immediatly got arrested, federal offense Homes, he left his stinky shoe by a broken mailbox, holger smuggled without realizing, no seperation, only temporary sterilization, prisons are different, spur of the moment fic, tina tresspassing on private military property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: "We the Jury have reached our verdict... You, Lee Ping, are guilty of 200 and counting homicides, severe property damage of a U.S. Army Base, and several accounts of injury. Normally, this would be an out right sentence to life in prison... But you pled guilty so now your time has been cut to 50 years. No getting off for good behavior either."Lee hangs his head, ears drooping and tail wrapping tightly around himself, as the one clear thought runs through his mind, tears springing up from the injustice.But I didn't do it.





	

"Here's your cell creep." A nondescript guard yells, shoving Lee into an open cell, "Warden Barrage will be by later to give you the _WHOLE_ luxury prison tour. Oh, and try to make nice with your new cellmate omega... He has a taste for murder on par with the scale of your massacre. Maybe you two will trade tips." And with that he slams the cell door closed, nearly catching Lee's tail.

The cell is dark but a rustling from behind causes his ears to perk, he slowly turns and is met with yellow pupils glaring in the corner from the bottom bunk.

Lee stops breathing for a few seconds, tail curling around himself out of fright, "uh... Hi? My name's-"

" Lee Ping, male omega, tiger trait, with small hints of extinct reptilian lineage, sophomore in Finnwich state University, straight A student all your life, your mom was a Mathematics professor, your dad was a physics professor, 5 foot 4, and currently serving your sentence for the murder of hundreds. I already know more than your were probably ever going to tell me." A deep sarcastic voice murmurs, those eyes never blinking and trained on Lee, analyzing for any weaknesses.

"uh-um... That's not creepy at all." Lee says, the filter between his brain and tongue malfunctioning from surprise.

"Information is what keeps you alive in shitholes like this. So I suggest you turn your brain into a sponge for the entire time your here, otherwise your heads gonna get cut off by a clique you managed to unknowingly piss off. The name's Biffy T. Goldstein, don't call me Goldstein, don't call me T., don't call me B-man, and, if you value your life, don't call me _Beefy_. It's Biffy to you. Now hurry up and get into your bunk before I remember I don't like playing nice with anyone, especially noobs."

Lee gulps and clambers up the ladder as quickly and quietly as possible.

_I'd say this couldn't get any worse but I'm not going to jinx myself!_


End file.
